Ultraman Jack/Gallery
Return of Ultraman Jack's first apperance.png|Jack's first appearance Jack_talks_to_Goh.png Jack merges with Goh to revive him.png Jack first apperance.png Jack_NG_Suit.jpg|NG Type 056ee7d3Jack.png photo_4.jpg Ultraman Jack 16.jpg Jack_I.png Ultraman_Jack_12.jpg Jack_20.jpg Img 49 - Edited.jpg Ultra Spark.jpg Img 49.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Ultra-Bracelet 2.jpg Jack with Ultra Cross.jpg tumblr_mmyjw7uuue1qzr8nao1_500.jpg Ultraman_Jack_beam_pose.png UltraLance.jpg Ultraman_Jack_14.jpg Ultraman Jack 15.jpg Cross_Jack.jpg Ultraman Jack 17.jpg jack seven.jpg|Jack and Seven Ultraseven_Returns.jpg jack sunset.jpg|Ultraman Jack fighting in sunset urutoraman shin.JPG Ultraman-Jack2.jpg jack fight!!!!!.jpg jack fire.jpg jack.jpg jack ganbate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg jack poster.jpg Jack Pose 3.jpg Jack Pose 4.jpg ImagesCAHDHZBL.jpg JACK-POSE I.jpg o0800060011884788897.jpg|Ultraman pose in the evening sky in the finale JACK-POSE II.jpg Ultrmn Jck td.JPG Ultraman-Jack-Water.png HEAAH!.jpg JACK-JUMP.jpg jack winter.jpg 10005400_h_pc_l.jpg Jackgon.png Jack_stand.png Jack_NG_pose.png Jack_NG_vs_Arstron.png ARSTRON-JACK.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Astron.jpg Astron old v jack.png ARSTRON-VS-JACK.jpg Aastron.jpg Jack v Arst.png Arstron-Ultraman-Jack 2.jpg Takkong_5.jpg Det and sador avs ultramanajck.jpg Detandsandoravsultramanjeck.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Kingsaurus .jpg Jack_v_Ghostron.png|Ultraman Jack vs Kingsaurus III Gudon-Twin-Tail-Jack.jpg Ultra88.jpg Jack vs Twin Tail.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Twin-Tail.jpg Twin Tail v Jack.jpg Ultraman jack2.jpg 721a0df6ded056a8b12debd617b437ad.jpg GUDON I.jpg Ultraman vs Gorobagos.jpg Stegon 0.jpg Stegon-Jack I.png Stegon-0.jpg Stegon v Ultraman Jack.png Mognezun-Jack.jpg Mognezun v Ultraman Jack.png Mognezun-0.jpg Mognezun 1.jpg Shugaron 3.jpg SHUGARON.png 2d81e50ae717a0fccaa42ce595ab208e.jpg Ultraman_vs_Eledortus.jpg Otona ultra04.jpg Jack_vs_Bemstar.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Sunset.jpg Magnedon-0.jpg Zanika 3.jpg Beacon99.jpg Jack vs Zagoras.jpg Nokogirin-1.jpg Nokogirin2.jpg Nokogirin-0.jpg Gronken-3.jpg Gronken-Ultraman-Jack 2.jpg Gronken-Ultraman-Jack.jpg Gronken 2.jpg Kingston vs Jack.jpg VARRICANEvsJACK.jpg Jack vs Varricane.jpeg JACK-RAIN.jpg|Jack caught in Varricane's Hurricane Oxter 5.png OX.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Oxter Oxter vs Jack.jpeg Jack vs Oxter.jpg Ultraman jack5.jpg Plooma.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Muruchi.jpg Muruchi v Jack.png Muruchi v JAck.png Jack vs. Muruchi.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Leogon.jpg Leogon III.png PRIS-MA.jpg Pris-Ma 9.jpg Pris-ma vs jack.jpg DRACULAS.jpg Draculas v Ultraman Jack.png Img 57 - Edited.jpg Black-King-Nackle-Jack.jpg De7ecfb4425d38d4814177f9bfbb8d2b.jpg Jack vs Alien Nackle Black King.jpeg Ultraman Jack vs Blacking & Alien Nackle.jpg Jack vs Nackle & Black King.jpg Ultraman_Jack_vs_Alien_Varduck.jpg Snowgon v Jack 2.png Jack v Snow.png SNOWGON I.jpg Snowgon vs Frozen Ultraman.jpg Snowgon vs Jack 3.jpg SNOWGON.jpg JACK V SNOWGON.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Bulligamo.jpg Alien_Baltan_Jr._vs_Ultraman.jpg Jack vs Baltan Jr.jpg Ultraman vs Paragon.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Alien Grotes Kodaigon.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Kodaigon & Alien Grotes.jpeg Kodaigon Alien Groates v Ultraman.jpg FEMIGON.jpg Kingbockle.jpg Ultraman jack3.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Alien Messie.jpg Yametaranese 3.jpg Zetton vs Ultraman.jpg Batto.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Zetton Alien Bat.jpg Ultraman v Zetton v Bat.jpg Seven & Jack 4.jpg Jack 192929838383.jpg JACK I.jpg JACK II.jpg JACK III.jpg JACK IV.jpg JACK VII.jpg JACK V.jpg JACK VI.jpg JACK VIII.jpg JACK IX.jpg Jack revives Goh by merge with him.png Jack uses Specium Ray for the first time.png IMG_20170224_231349.jpg|Ultra Defender IMG_20161219_171133.jpg 9ae318df45e305360c9c6c046f4af0c1.jpg Return Of Baltan! Ultraman Jack vs Baltan Jr - YouTube.MP4_000012500.jpg IMG_20161219_172349.jpg ULTRAMANJACK-MAIMAI.jpg GOKINEZULA V.jpg KINGMAIMAI II.jpg GORBAGOS V.jpg BOCKLE.png STEGON VII.jpg STEGON X.jpg STEGON IX.jpg STEGON IV.png STEGON III.jpg STEGON II.jpg STEGON I.jpg TERROCHILUS VI.jpg TERROCHILUS V.jpg ARSTRON VIII.jpg KINGMAIMAI V.png TWINTAIL V.jpg GUDON VIII.jpg GUDON IX.jpg GUDON VII.jpg GUDON VI.jpg JACK I.png JACK X.jpg JACK XII.jpg JACK IV.png JACK V.png JACK VI.png 83F58433-53AA-4397-ADE6-25E835C95C13.png F58E0C27-9788-4848-A8D0-D399A2FCB2FB.png E70DC39D-A99F-4565-944E-BA741C81D74F.png 062E45DF-F304-4A0F-9F43-6152801D58B9.png 7A93D120-4C4C-4312-90C3-61B0879B0AEA.jpeg 9DA20A84-CBE9-4A1F-8F8F-66B794A3FC38.jpeg 5BF1E5DB-C510-4AB7-8780-244B0083D1D6.jpeg B69776FC-49CE-461F-83AD-1248B683CF9C.jpeg E778B15C-4533-4860-BDB7-397C04E6BAD5.png 1B7281C3-1668-4B0F-9D87-21D7E7573B46.png 0332F073-9055-4925-903C-00452C9E63B1.png 819A8727-E2E1-41FB-BEED-BE8FCF1241B9.png 93F2E978-C36F-4DC3-B941-F2E11D4E3758.png 29DA9886-6F3A-4512-9A40-96563EBEA426.png Ultraman Ace Return of Ultraman in Ace.jpg|Jack in the first episode of Ace 左からｿﾞﾌｨｰ_初代ｳﾙﾄﾗﾏﾝ_A_ｼﾞｬｯｸ_ｾﾌﾞﾝ.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers cut_2014_ultraman_15.jpg.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 02.jpg Shine 5 Ultra Brothers.jpg Ultra_Brothers_Golgotha.png|Ultra Brothers on Golgatha Ultra Brother Poses.jpg Ultramana13-2-scaled1000.jpg Brothers-0.jpg 4 Ultra Brothers.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 03.jpg Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg|Jack (on the right side), & The Ultra Brothers as Jade Staties 173785957201306151610572394398859186 041.jpg Ultra Brothers 27.jpg|The Ultra Brothers back to normal after the defeat of Alien Hipporito JACK-ACE I.jpg Ultra Brothers Ace.jpg Ultra Brothers in their beam stance.png|Ultra Brothers in their beam stance Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Ace.png Ultra Brothers revive Seiji and Yuko.png|Ultra Brothers revive Senji and Yuko Ultraman Taro Brothers Taro.jpg Jack Taro.jpg 7a6168b0a8.jpg Jack_Zoffy_Ace.jpg Ultra Brothers 25.jpg Ultra Brothers T34.jpg 0dbb5358.jpg Ultra-Brothers 1.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 035.jpg Alien Temperor v Ultra Brothers.png|The 6 Ultra Brothers vs Alien Temperor Ultra Brothers Bell.png|The Ultra Brothers with the Ultra Bell 0702.jpeg|Ultraman Jack after his Color Timer was ripped of by Dorobon TYRANT-JACK.png|Ultraman Jack vs Tyrant Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg A01266a.jpg Jack in Taro ep 34.png Jack deflates like a balloon.png T5209.jpg T5210.jpg Jack revives.png Jack & Taro.png T5212.jpg Chaiyo's Ultraman Thai_Jack.png|Chaiyo's Jack TIGA jack.png The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army 0101.jpg Brothers-Hanuman.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 3.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 2.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman.jpg Ultraman Leo 4xmNxkI.jpg.jpg Jack Leo 34.jpg Jack Leo vs Ashuran.jpg Zoffy leo1.png Jack form Go.png|Jack in the form of Hideki in Ultraman Leo A40f641d.jpg Leo Seven Jack.png 55fb0 - Edited.jpg JACK-LEO_I.jpg Ultraman Story Grand king vs bros.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers I.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png The showa crew.png Sure has pecks.png The bros.png Vlcsnap-00027.png Vlcsnap-00024.png All grappklng.png Inspirational_talks.png Coooolooool.png Ultra-Brothers_4.jpg Blog20120703-1.jpg Tumblr nfcmk8zs4r1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg 0ss-US B 01a - Edited.jpg Ultraman Mebius UBrothersVS UKill2.jpg UBrothers VSU-Kill.jpg MebiusBrothers4Stance.jpg Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Jack-Mebius I.jpg Ultraman brother.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Mebius1.jpg Jack-Mebius III.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Mebius.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Mebius2.jpg Jack-Mebius IV.jpg Jack-Mebius II.jpg Jack-Mebius V.jpg Jack-Mebius VII.jpg Jack-Mebius VI.jpg Ultraman & Jack in Mebius.png|Ultraman & Jack in Mebius Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Jack.png Jack ready to fight Belial.png 20100425224642133.jpg|Ace, Jack and 80 frozen on Planet Ultra. Ultraman_Jack2.jpg Ultraman Jack movie.png Jack profile I.png Ultraman Jack movie I.png Ultraman Jack movie II.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman No.4.png Ultraman Saga Five Ultra Brother appear to help Ultraman Saga.jpg Saga-0.jpg|Ultraman Saga & The Ultra Brothers vs Alien Bat's Monster Army Brothers-2.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers Ready for Action Brothers-1.jpg Jack, Ultraman, Ace & their human forms.png|Jack, Ultraman, Ace & their human forms, respectively SagaJackVSBlackKing.jpg SagaJackVSBlackKing2.jpg Ultra Fight Orb 20170428 132834.png 20170428_132854.png 20170428 133011.png 20170428 132949.png bandicam 2017-05-07 08-48-22-347.jpg bandicam 2017-05-07 08-48-32-321.jpg bandicam 2017-05-07 08-48-37-254.jpg bandicam 2017-05-07 08-48-42-827.jpg Jack O attack.gif JackPreSpeciumUFO.PNG JackSpeciumRayUFO.PNG JackUltraSpearUFO.PNG JackaboutothrowspearUFO.PNG 18193039 1700288946653045 2670628504161356098 o.jpg 17759966 1605356016158921 623620196676815389 n.jpg ReibatosZoffyandJack.png TheoneontherightisclearlyShin.png 20170521 152220.png ZoffyandJackSurprised.png JackandZoffyUFO.PNG 20170521 152235.png 20170527_073722.png 20170527 043043.png Zero,Orb,Seven,Jack,ZoffyUFO.PNG 20170527_082020.png OrbAndBros.jpg 20170606 015349.png Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes 6UltraBrothersinUGF.jpg UltraBrothersdonatespowertoTaro.jpg DVD Covers Return of Ultraman Vol 1.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol 2 2010.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol 2.jpg BCBS-3847.jpg 5123PV55MAL.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol 3 2010.jpg Sora3 4562132640395.jpg 2010 Vol.4.jpg 454.jpg Item1.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.6 2005.jpg 51mF3yrMpvL.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.7 2005.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.7 2010.jpg Sora3 4562132640432.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.8 2010.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.9 2002.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.9 2010.jpg 4206040340.jpg 51HllHT7VDL.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.11 2002.jpg 51dmLAMmP-L SX354 .jpg 51EPHADV7NL.jpg 51o8xDEaTdL.jpg 9b26f86e30563dde0a9c09d3a13118e0.jpg 51i7BH7lNLL.jpg 5105EHBDPVL.jpg 368.jpg Ace Vol1 2010.jpg B00024JJH4.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg Ace Vol4 2010.jpg Ace Vol7 2010.jpg 97846176.jpg D0079624.jpg 464.jpg D0079613.jpg 459.jpg 4205060706.jpg 458.jpg Leo09.jpg Esdigital 4560164821430.jpg Leo10.jpg N 610dupj710pl.jpg B000OPPRIG.jpg Miscellaneous ultraman Jack's design.png|Jack's appearances through Ultraman Ace & Taro Ultra jack.jpg|Jack in Ultraman Mebius 36952500_768740330183500_4058489510533529600_n.jpg|Jack's earlier design Ultrmn Jack albm.JPG|An album for Ultraman Jack DsV.jpg|Ultraman Jack's transformation from the original series return_of_ultraman_poster_01.jpg|Return of Ultraman Poster Enjuku.jpg o0466063613796816983.jpg JACK-SCENES.jpg T02200320 0480069812127193733.jpg JACK XX.jpg JACK IXX.jpg Snowgon-Jack.jpg Ultraman-Jack.jpg|Ultraman Jack in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Jack and Kaiju picture book.png Jack and Kaiju picture book VIII.png Jack and Kaiju picture book XII.png Jack and Kaiju picture book XV.png img_7 (2).jpg|Ultraman Jack Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Train Design U04.jpg|Ultraman Jack Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Train Design 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg Chara_18.png Ultraman-Jack-Saga.jpg|Ultraman Jack In Ultraman Saga img_jack_l.png 11 Ultraman-Jack.png Category:Images Category:Galleries